


Bullet To The Heart

by JesusCheese



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Crying, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Police, Protective, Protective Older Brothers, Rescue Missions, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusCheese/pseuds/JesusCheese
Summary: A normal trip to the gas station goes awry when a gunman makes an entrance, holding Jeonghan, Joshua, and Chan hostage. The only way to make it out alive is to stick together, and that, they can do.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 184





	Bullet To The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, just a one-shot I wrote for veroniihoe's request on my other work, Maybe. I hope you guys enjoy!

Joshua’s stomach was absolutely, positively, killing him. It was nine, and he hadn’t eaten since their early lunch at ten. When they’d returned home, he was disappointed to find the choices for dinner displeasing at best.

He groaned as his stomach rumbled again, pushing himself from the armchair that he was laying across, feet thrown over the armrest. He made eye contact with Chan, who was eyeing him curiously. “Yes?” the youngest asked when he didn’t look away.

“Come to the store with me.”

He shook his head. “I already had dinner. Maybe if you weren’t so picky-”

“I’m not picky!” he protested, standing. “I don’t want to eat white rice every single day. Come on, I want ramen...and tteokbokki. And a hamburger. Ooh, and-”

“Stop ranting,” Chan cut him off, slipping his phone into the pocket of his jeans. “I’ll go.”

Joshua paused, humming. “That didn’t take much.”

“I’m bored and we’re free tomorrow. I might as well make the most of my time.”

Joshua sighed, knowing he wanted something else. “And?”

“And I want ice cream.”

“Deal.”

They got their jackets and headed for the door, convincing Jeonghan to tag along when they saw him sitting at the dining room table, frowning at his microwave meal. He didn’t protest to the plan at all.

The walk had been a pleasant experience for all of them after the long day. They’d gotten ice cream- Chan a double scoop (“because I’ve got to use your money, while I can, hyung”) and Jeonghan a fudge bar. Looking down at the river below them, they ate their treats on the bridge.

“As good as that was,” Joshua said, rubbing his stomach. “A single scoop cone is not dinner, and my stomach knows that.” The statement was punctuated with another growl, though not nearly as angry as before.

“Alright, alright,” Jeonghan chuckled, pushing himself up and grabbing Chan, helping him to his feet as well. “Off to satisfy the picky piggy.” Joshua rolled his eyes. They walked together to the convenience store, which was empty except for the cashier. It was the reason this store was the whole group’s favorite- no crowds. Joshua beelined straight for the noodles and pondered over his choices, having an incredible struggle to pick the best, most appealing ramen. In the back of his mind, he knew the other two were roaming the small store too- Chan probably scouring the candies in the back while Jeonghan pulled just about every flavored drink from the refrigeradores up front. Predictable, the both of them.

The door jingled. The store owner- a little old man- greeted the customer. Then, he screamed. Joshua looked up sharply, seeing a very solid-looking black object in the hand of the newcomer. He was big- taller than Mingyu by a few inches and easily fifty pounds heavier than anybody in the store. Joshua’s breath caught in his throat as he ducked down, hoping he hadn’t been seen. Had Jeonghan? Had Chan? He walked slowly in a crouched position, begging his shoes not to scuff the tiled floor.

He caught sight of Chan and raised a finger to his lips, running silently across the isle to get to him. He wrapped an arm around his little brother, trying to pull him further away from the counter, but he silently protested. 

“Look,” he whispered as the robber talked to the owner.

Joshua followed his finger to meet Jeonghan’s terrified gaze. He was hiding behind a thin magazine rack, his toes poking out. In his arms, at least five bottles of gatorade that he’d been looking over. Joshua could see the problem. Not only was he very-poorly concealed, the wet bottles were slowly sliding from his arms. God, what was he supposed to do? The robber was going to either see Jeonghan or hear him drop the bottles, and Joshua was all the way across the store, hidden behind a shelf. He knew what jeonghan would tell him to do- keep hidden, take care of Chan, don't make one casualty three. But if he did that, if he let Jeonghan fend for himself, then...then- the robber would surely see him. 

And he couldn't let that happen.

“Fuck,” Joshua whispered. “Stay here, Chan.”

“What are you doing?” the maknae whispered back. “You can’t save him; you’ll be seen!”

"if I don't save him, he'll be seen too."

“Shut up!”

They both looked up sharply at the call, hoping they hadn’t been heard. It seemed the robber was yelling at the old man, who had yet to open the cash register. “Please,” he begged. “I cannot spare the money, sir. I have to-” Joshua had to do something. He stood, hands raised, and walked slowly toward the man. 

“Hey!”

The robber whipped his gun around and trained it on Joshua, who gulped in fear. Nonetheless, he took another step forward. He had to do it- had to at least try to save his best friend. “If you leave, we’ll pretend it never happened,” he offered. “You’re outnumbered. Just leave, and you won’t be in trouble.”

“I’m pretty sure I can deal with you and baldy,” he spat, thrusting his gun forward. “Don’t come any closer before I blast a bullet through your damn forehead.”

Joshua caught movement out of the corner of his eye and trailed it with his eyes, just barely seeing the bottle slip from Jeonghan's finger, the look of terror on his face. The robber whipped around, gaze over his shoulder, catching sight of the toe of a shoe, poking out just enough from a magazine rack. Just then, the bottle hit the ground with a sickening thunk that seemed to echo in the space. Jeonghan had been found. The bottle was dropped. The robber raced over and lunged at the hiding man’s back, getting an arm around his neck and pulling him to his feet. Joshua couldn't even move to protect him in that time. They were both going to die. He just had to make sure Chan stayed put. 

Joshua’s eyes widened as Jeonghan let out a bark of pain. The robber had his arm around his neck and the gun buried in his hair, right above his ear. “Move and I shoot,” he spat, readjusting his grip. Jeonghan looked terrified, tears streaking down his face as the cold metal bit into the skin on his head. If the man's finger slipped, even just an inch, he was dead. He would die in front of two of his best friends, who would then have to go home and deliver the news. He couldn't die. He couldn't. "Plea-"

“No!”

Joshua glanced over at Chan, who sprung up, taking a few thundering steps toward the pair. He tried to stop him- really, he did, but with the distance and shelf between the two, all he could do was watch as the robber tore his gun away from Jeonghan's head and took aim at Chan. He'd failed to keep him safe. 

“Chan!” Jeonghan and Joshua screamed in unison as a gunshot went off. Chan’s blonde hair fell below Joshua’s line of visibility, too low to be seen over the shelf. His blood ran cold. This guy really wasn’t afraid to kill, despite his nervous attitude. And his little brother had just been shot. He wanted to curl up and die. it should've been him. It should've been him. 

“Chan?” he asked tentatively, backing up slowly and peeking over to the other isle where Chan was cowering on the floor. “Chan, look at me, baby. Are you hurt? Please, please, are you okay?”

He peeked up, nodding his head. A package of snacks was sizzling a few shelves above him, less than a foot from where he'd been running. 

“Okay, okay, hey,” Joshua called out, getting the anxious robber’s attention. “Chan is going to walk to the back of the store with me,” he explained. “He’s going to move very slowly away from you, okay? He’s going to take a step now.” He beckoned the maknae.

“Chan baby, go,” Jeonghan called, wincing as the robber readjusted his hold. Joshua winced at Jeonghan’s second whimper of pain. 

“Another step,” the robber barked out, and Chan put one foot in front of the other. “Another.”

Eventually, he was back at Joshua’s side.

“Now if any of you try that again, it won’t be snacks I shoot,” he growled. Joshua grabbed Chan’s hand, moving so that he was positioned behind the shelf.

“Stay standing, stay where he can see you,” Joshua explained quietly as he conversed with the owner once more. “He doesn’t want to kill anybody- you can tell he just wants money.”

“He shot at me,” Chan whispered back. “I think he’s fine with killing...This isn’t some sort of joke.”

“Do what he asks,” Joshua ordered. “And never try something that impulsive again, Lee Chan. Are you stupid?”

“You two!” the robber waved his gun around as the store owner fumbled with the lockbox. “Enough talking!”

“How much money do you even think you’re going to get from a convenience store? Leave the old man alone!” Chan yelled instead, fidgeting with his hand near his leg. Joshua could barely hear him over his heartbeat in his ears.

The robber only glared. “Who are you three?”

They didn’t answer. He kicked Jeonghan’s leg, sending him to the floor, and Joshua dug his nails into Chan’s when the youngest lurched toward him.

“We- we’re singers,” Joshua explained slowly. “We’re all singers.” He held his brother firmly to the ground. “We’re just singers.”

“Idols?” the robber asked, grabbing Jeonghan’s chin and turning him. “You’re worth some money, then.”

They didn’t answer, horror settling on them at the implications of his statement.

“Answer me!”

“I- I don’t know,” Joshua’s voice shook, holding his younger brother impossibly tight. “Please, just take the money. I don’t even know who you are. I can’t report you.”

“No! If I can make money off of this- this singer, then-”

Sirens were heard in the distance. Joshua’s heart thumped loudly. Chan squeezed his hand. He looked down to see Chan’s other hand, holding his phone, a small screen with characters on it. “Junnie-hyung <3”

“No, no, no! No, please! Please don’t! I- agh!”

Jeonghan was being dragged by his hair to the glass front door, placed onto his knees with the gun to his head. The robber was positioned to see everything at once- the owner, the two in the back, and the police cars that approached rapidly, filling the front street. 

Chan was panting, near hyperventilating as he slid to his bottom, phone held to his ear. He was nodding as somebody talked to him through the phone, humming or muttering small ‘no’s’ every once in a while. 

And Jeonghan was sobbing, begging the police to do something. They stood behind their doors, weapons drawn, watching the robber and yelling at him through a large speaker. Joshua’s breath slowed as he glanced around, taking in the details- the brand of the ramen he’d decided on, the license numbers of the squad cars, the glint of the streetlight on the gun.

Another gunshot rang out, and he fell to the ground, chest in agony. He gripped himself, crying.

“Suspect down! Move in!”

The police were all over him, flipping him onto his stomach and cuffing him. A glance to the left told him that they were doing the same to Chan, who was screaming and fighting. As they led him outside, he saw something he thought he’d never unsee. The robber, an oozing hole between his eyes, and Jeonghan sobbing on his knees.

Jeonghan hadn’t been shot. Everything was okay. Jeonghan hadn’t been shot. He let his knees give out.

…

Jun looked at his lap as the phone vibrated on his thigh, smiling a bit. “Pause the movie, will you?”

There were a few complaints from Mingyu, but the movie was stopped eventually. By then, it was already the fifth ring. He accepted the call. “What’s up?”

There was no answer from Chan, and Jun frowned. “Yah, Chan-ah, did you butt dial me?”

“Put it on speaker, let me yell at him,” DK encouraged. Jun rolled his eyes but complied, hitting the small button. He heard Joshua’s voice.

“Stay standing. Stay where he can see you. You can tell he doesn’t want to kill anybody- you can tell he just wants money.”

DK didn’t end up yelling, pausing in confusion with his mouth held open. “What’s he talking about?”

Jun shushed him.

Chan’s voice. “He shot at me. I think he’s fine with killing.”

“What does he mean?” Mingyu asked, whispering. “Somebody shot at him?”

“Go get Scoups hyung,” Jun said, pointing to the hallway, stomach sinking with the feeling of doom. “Hurry.” He paused. “Chan-ah, if this is a joke, it’s not funny. We’re going to call the police if you keep this up.”

His voice again. “This isn’t some sort of joke.”

DK and Jun exchanged a look of terror. The way he was wording his responses...there had to be somebody in the room with him. He was a hostage. Jun held his finger to his mouth as Seungcheol walked in, looking on edge. Mingyu had explained the situation.

Joshua spoke this time. “Do what he asks, and never try something that impulsive again, Lee Chan. Are you stupid?”

“Where are you?” Seuncheol whispered, his own phone in hand. “I’m calling the police. Where are you?”

Some shouting- a foreign voice.

Then, Chan. “...convenience store...old man…”

Their favorite convenience store.

Seuncheol dialed 911. And when the cops were on their way, so were the rest of the boys.

…

“Sir, you can’t go any further. This is an active crime scene.”

“I see him! I know him!” Seuncheol yelled trying to push past. “He’s crying! And- Joshua!” he yelled, trying to get the American’s attention. “Why is he in handcuffs!” the leader demanded of the officer angrily. “He was held hostage too.”

“A man is dead, and there were four others in the store with him. Until we figure out everything, all suspects are to be detained.”

“Bullshit,” the leader spat. “Just let me talk to somebody! I can tell them or, or I can get Jeonghan to talk. When he’s anxious, he needs somebody. You can’t interrogate him like this, so-”

“Let him pass.”

The officer looked back to a man with a silver crest on his cap. “Y-yes sir,” he bowed, raising the yellow tape.

“Don’t touch anything,” the silver-crest man warned, palms out to stop them. “Don’t interfere with the police. Just comfort your friends.”

“Can we leave, sir?” Minghao asked, poking his head out from behind Seungcheol. 

“Your friends have to give their statements. After that, you’ll be let go. From what we can tell, a simple robbery-gone-hostage situation. It should be a short investigation.”

Seungcheol rushed over to Jeonghan, laying his hands on his shoulders and squeezing, thankful that he was still alive. Jeonghan went boneless in his embrace, sobbing as he pressed his nose into the crook of his neck. The leader wrapped his arms around him and stood, bringing him up with him. 

“Let’s get you warmed up, okay?”

He managed to get a blanket from the ambulance, wrapping it around his member and holding him near. Joshua walked over, holding Chan close. “You’re here,” he breathed, wrapping his friend into a hug. The leader then hugged the youngest. The remaining ten also hugged each member, some with tears in their eyes.

How could a trip to the store go so wrong so quickly?

Jeonghan was taken away by an officer and questioned, the woman scribbling his words onto a pad before sending him off.

“Let’s go home,” Jeonghan breathed, wiping his face. “It’s been a long day.”

Joshua stood in his path before wrapping his arms around him, sighing. One arm was on his neck, the other on his lower back, holding him as tight as possible. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Jeonghan...I was so scared.”

Jeonghan sniffled, returning the embrace and holding Chan’s hand, who nodded and smiled softly. “You’re so brave, Chan-ah. Both of you were.”

“Yeah,” Joshua chuckled through his tears. “It’s easy to do when you’re not being held at gunpoint.”

Seungcheol ran his fingers through their hair, ready to leave the horrible crime scene behind. “Ready to get home?”

“More than you know,” Chan responded, finding Jun and leaning on him. “Thank you, hyung.”

Jun kissed his head. “You know you’re never leaving the house again, right?”

Chan nodded tiredly against his chest, his members surrounding him protectively. Jeonghan and Joshua were together, wrapped in each other's arms. It had been a downright terrifying day. Everybody knew they’d be together for at least the next week.

Nobody would ever go to a convenience store ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was that! Comment down below with anything, really. Requests are always welcome, but please don't be offended if I don't do yours. A lot of the time, I struggle with this type of thing but I wanted to try something different.😂 I hope you liked this!


End file.
